


At Your Mercy

by Madleane



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madleane/pseuds/Madleane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it like to be crossing the line you've never wanted to cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fantasy-gone-wrong of mine. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should post it or not, but... well, here you go

Esteban was lying on the bed with his arms tied above his head to the bedpost; blindfolded and completely naked. Cool air of the night was making goose bumps appear on his skin. Oh, how he wished Nico would closed the window. Just this once. Or maybe let him wear something, like a pair of socks for an example. But Nico had always liked cold. He was German after all. And there was no point in asking, because Esteban had already knew the answer.

Despite, asking would only get him into more trouble. And after disobeying the German in such a reckless and disrespectful way, setting him off more was the very last thing he wanted.

“Do you know why you are being punished tonight?” asked Nico.

 _A test_... It was a test and Esteban had to pass it if he wanted to wake up in one piece tomorrow morning. “Yes, sir.”

“Tell me why then.”

Esteban bit his bottom lip. That was the part he hated the most – vocalizing what he’d done wrong. Making it real. Without this his faults didn’t seem so severe, so important, as if he hadn’t committed them at all. But it all changed after saying them out loud.

Nico’s icy cold hand rested on his cheek. The movement was gentle, yet it made the younger man flinch anyway. It was a warning and Esteban knew well what happens if he decides to ignore it. “Esteban…”

“I was disrespectful and I hadn’t pleased my master when asked… sir” he could only hope that the answer was satisfying enough.

He was just expecting a strike, when Nico petted his cheek ever so gently and praised in a low, deep voice: “Good pet…”

“What would you want as a punishment, Esteban?” Nico called, somewhat from afar.

The Mexican swallowed a gulp that was forming in his throat. There was no good answer to that and he had to choose the lesser evil if he wanted to survive. “Spanking… sir?”

“Oh no…” Nico chuckled. “Not this time. There is something… else in store for you tonight…”

 _Good,_ thought Esteban. He had always hated spanking. He had always hated the type of punishment which left him bruised and battered for weeks. Hiding the marks certainly wasn’t his favorite activity.

He breathed in relief, but it wasn’t about to last for too long. He heard a rustling and clicking of something… metallic as Nico rummaged through one of the drawer’s in the nightstand. He tried to recognize the object by the sound, yet he couldn’t recall anything made of metal being kept in there. Nico had never believed in handcuffs and his collar and leash were hidden in the duffel bag just in case someone from the team decides to pack their things for them. The only things he kept in the nightstand drawer were Nico’s notebook, their smartphones, pass cards and… Oh no…

He shuddered as the blade was pressed to the side of his face.

“You know what is it, pet? It’s a knife. You know what I’m going to do with that?”

Esteban moved his head to the side and whimpered. This was off the limit. This wasn’t supposed to be like that… Nico was supposed to know where the border line was and under no circumstanced even try to cross it. “Nico… don’t…”

A sudden slap across his cheek made his eyes water. It was harder than he expected and was soon followed by a very tip of the knife pressed painfully against his skin. 

“You’re getting yourself into more trouble…” Nico warned through gritted teeth.

A panicky feeling started to build up in the younger man’s gut. This was wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen. _No…_ Words like a mantra kept repeating themselves in his mind. Nico moved the blade down his face and his neck, all the way to his collarbone, scratching lightly at the surface, but never breaking the skin.

“Now listen carefully. You’ve been really bad lately and now it’s time for you to pay. I thought about it and I decided that your disobedience isn’t just the matter of being a stubborn little shit, but it’s because of the lack of trust between us. And now I’m going to do something about it…” Esteban swallowed hard and blinked against the blindfold, but hadn’t said anything and instead simply kept listening, feeling more and more apprehensive with each word that escaped the older man’s mouth. “What I am going to do is… I am going to make a one cut for every time you neglected or disrespected me this week, which gives a sum of how many times, Esteban?

The Mexican could barely hear Nico’s words over the beating of his own heart. Hesitantly, he answered:  “…twelve…”.

“That’s right. Plus two more for your bad attitude tonight, understand?”

No, Esteban did not understand. He didn’t want to understand. This was against the rules. Their own rules, that they had created together at the very beginning of their relationship and that Nico had sworn to follow no matter what. Something was wrong and Esteban had no idea how to deal with it, considering the fact that he was currently tied up to the hotel bed with no chance of getting out nor defending himself. He was at the German’s mercy and this scared him the most.

“Do you understand, Esteban?”

“Yes…” he choked out. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. If you make any sound. And by any I mean even the tiniest whimper, a single word or even a breath that was too loud for my liking… I will personally gag you and add five more cuts to your punishment, verstehst du?”

Esteban nodded, feeling as his throat tightened, making it impossible to speak.

“Esteban?...”

“…yes, sir.”

He could feel as Nico made a few steps back. The sound of rummaging through various things filled the room once again. And then a sound. A rustle. A crackle. Each of them filling the younger man with utter terror. He hated knifes. He hated blood. And he had a very low pain tolerance. Esteban swallowed hard and pulled at his restrains to no avail. Nico had always been good with the ropes. His breath ragged; each exhale coming out shallow and shaky.

As Nico approached him again his entire body began to tremble involuntarily. A miserable whimper escaped his lips as the blade made contact with his skin.

“No…” he croaked.

“Esteban, this is your last warning. Lie still and keep your mouth shut. It’s only going to be worse if you don’t…”

Esteban bit his bottom lip to the point he could feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. _Close your eyes and think of something nice… You are not here… This isn’t happening… This is not real… Not real… Just a stupid nightmare… Few more minutes and you’ll wake up… In your own bed with Nico being… Nico once again…_

But he screamed nonetheless as a white hot pain of skin being tore open clouded his thoughts.

Nico dragged the blade five, maybe ten centimeters down to his chest and Esteban sobbed in pain. No, he could not take it. He will not take it. This is too much. This is insane. Even for them… Too much…

“Rhein…”he whimpered. He wanted this to be over. And if using their safeword for the first time this year was what it required, he was more than willing to do that. “…Rhein.”

A slap across his cheek was the reaction he had not expected.

“I told you” Nico hissed and went somewhere away, to the opposite part of the room. Esteban heard the duffel bag being zipped open and something taken out. “Now I have to gag you and it’s all your fault. Open up.”

Esteban kept his mouth shut stubbornly. “You are crossing the line…”

The Mexican almost snorted at the words. _Someone_ was certainly crossing the line, but it surely wasn’t him. Nico sighed soundly. Good. Yet Esteban’s satisfaction didn’t last, for the blade was once again there, tearing the skin just beside the previous wound.

His mouth opened in a silent scream and Nico wasted no time, taking the opportunity and pushing the familiar ball gag in and using his other hand to fasten the stipe behind his head.

Esteban let out a full frustration whine, but the sound was muffled.

“Not so sassy anymore, are we?” Nico teased. “It adds ten more to your punishment. It’s 24 in total now, Schatzi.”

Esteban did not understand. He was defenseless. There wasn’t a single thing he could do. The blade carved long, straight lines into skin, tearing the flesh open and he could only pray for this to end soon. Exposed. Vulnerable. Lying in utter darkness. Blind. Mute. And alone. His muffled screams would never be heard. No one was there to help him.

A never-ending trail of tears run down his cheeks as he choked down the sobs.

***

A pair of icy blue orb watching him intently was the very first thing he saw after opening his eyes and he flinched and scooted away as far as possible.

“Shh…” Nico soothed, but he didn’t believe. And he wasn’t sure if he will ever be able to believe again. “You okay?”

There was kindness in the German’s eyes and a warm smile on his face, but Esteban knew better than this. It was only a façade. Out of reflex, he reached out to run a hand across his own chest and that was when he gasped in shock.

There was nothing there. Not a single cut. He raised his head to see, but it only confirmed what he felt under his fingertips. Nothing. Just a few white, scratch lines. Nothing more. He looked up at Nico, questioningly…

“Wha…?” he choked out in puzzlement.

“I think you’ve fainted at some point…”

“No… I mean…”

Nico reached out to the drawer and took out the oh-so-familiar knife. Esteban shuddered at the sight, trying his best not to panic.

“I was using the blunt side, silly” he said gently, pressing his finger to the blade to empathize his point. “I would never ever hurt you on purpose. You know this, right?”

Esteban bit his bottom lip, still feeling that it was slightly sore and swollen. This didn’t make any sense. “Then how…?”

“How come it hurt as if I did cut you?” Esteban nodded and Nico smirked, pointing at the bucket standing at the chest of drawers in the far end of the room. “Ice. I read about this technique somewhere on the Internet. It works, doesn’t it?”

The Mexican blinked hard, feeling that he was on the verge of crying once again: “…why...”

Smiling warmly, Nico bent over and placed a gentle kiss on top of Esteban’s forehead. “Because you don’t trust me. Have you seriously thought that I would do something like that. I know your limits, sweetheart..”

“But… I used the safeword…” Esteban’s voice was wobbly again, no matter how much he had tried to keep it steady.

“I know and I’m sorry. But I had to prove my point.”

“Just…” Esteban yawned, feeling the exhaustion taking its tool. “Never do it again. Please?”

“Okay, Schatzi. I promise. But you have to promise that you will trust me, ya? You don’t need to be afraid.”

Esteban nodded, not really feeling like talking. Yes, he could do that. Nico would never hurt him. Not really.

He let the thought lull him into sleep as the German’s fingers caressed his temple. He was safe now. He had always been safe…  

 


End file.
